This invention relates generally to umbrellas and, more particularly, is directed to an emergency umbrella in which the handle also functions as a carrying case.
Because of unpredictability in the weather, it would be desirable to always have an umbrella ready at hand in case of an emergency. However, the size and bulkiness of conventional umbrellas does not make this feasible. Although there are presently on the market conventional umbrellas sold, for example, under the trademark "Totes" which are compact and fit within a briefcase, such umbrellas are rather complex in construction and, therefore, expensive.
Disposable umbrellas of the type in which the handle also functions as a carrying case are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,275 to the same inventor herein. However, with this disposable umbrella, the canopy and struts must be physically removed through one end of the tubular handle and then attached at the opposite end thereof. This may be rather inconvenient and troublesome.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,390 discloses a disposable umbrella in which the handle is detachable from the main portion of the umbrella and serves as a carrying case therefor. With this umbrella, the struts or ribs are normally pivoted in a direction opposite that from a normally closing umbrella, that is, in a direction inverted from a conventional umbrella. In order to prevent the struts from inverting during normal use, it is necessary with such an umbrella to utilize cords or similar type elements to tie down the struts. Further, when the umbrella is contained within the handle, the struts and canopy are inverted first and then inserted into the handle, with the hub being used as a cap on top of the open end of the handle. In operation, the entire canopy, struts and cap must first be removed from the handle, then inverted so that the cap is used as a plug on top of the handle. The canopy and struts must then be pushed down to their operable position, with the struts then being tied down by cords to the handle. This umbrella is, therefore, relatively complicated and difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,421 discloses a compact umbrella in which an insert block 3 is slidably movable within a handle between a first stored position and a second open position, with struts pivotally connected to the insert block. When the insert block is moved to the open position, the struts are opened by gravity and position themselves within respective receiving slots in the handle. It is the receiving slots that maintain the struts in their open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,600 discloses an umbrella in which the struts or ribs are pivotally secured to a hub which slides within the handle. In this patent, the struts or ribs are pivotally attached to the hub for movement to a completely inverted position when it is carried within the handle. However,a relatively complicated arrangement of a biased locking plate which biases the inner ends of the struts to maintain them in their open position is provided. This construction, however, is relatively complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,752 also discloses an umbrella in which the struts and canopy are insertable within a handle. The struts and canopy are locked in place at the upper end of the handle by a coupling or fastening pin which passes through openings on opposite sides of the upper part of the tubular handle. However, to close the umbrella, the ribs are not pivotable downwardly into the handle, but only laterally in the plane of the umbrella in its open position and then removed from the handle and inserted therein for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,023 discloses an umbrella which is storable within its carrying handle. However, there is no disclosure as to how the umbrella is opened and from the disclosure in the patent, it appears that such an umbrella has a relatively complicated linkage assembly similar to that of compact umbrellas sold under the trademark "Totes".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,592 discloses a collapsible umbrella which is also relatively complicated in construction and use.
French Pat. No. 1,429,394 discloses an umbrella having a ball which is slidable within a handle between the upper and lower positions. A canopy is secured by angled cords to the ball and is normally held with the ball in the handle. In use, when the ball is pulled out by an auxiliary cord, the canopy is forced out of the handle and is held in its open position by the angled cords secured to the central ball. In effect, the French patent is similar to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,390 which requires cords to tie down the struts or canopy to prevent the umbrella from inverting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,238 discloses an umbrella in which the hub which contains the umbrella struts connected thereto is slidable within the handle. During folding of the umbrella, the hub slides inwardly into the handle and the struts and canopy fold upwardly and follow the hub into the handle. An inwardly extending annular shoulder is provided for preventing escape of the hub from the handle. Radially extending flexible stays or struts support the canopy material in the extended open position. However, to maintain the canopy in its open position, extending cord members are connected between the struts and the hub and are, therefore, similar to the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,700,390 and French Pat. No. 1,429,394.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,883 discloses an umbrella which is relevant for its disclosure of living hinges to connect the struts to the hub. However, the struts and hub are not storable within the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 284,495 discloses ribs of an umbrella or parasol having longitudinal slits on their outer sides and a boat-shaped cavities therein. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,301.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,455 discloses an umbrella rib linkage system which is relatively complicated. However, this patent is relevant for its disclosure in that the ribs have rounded tips.
The following patents are less relevant than the above U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,345,067; 1,457,679; 1,484,367; 1,484,367; 1,547,538; 1,697,520; 1,858,960; 2,044,805; 2,051,750; 2,091,676; 2,994,333 and U.K. Pat. No. 9,087.